The most interesting experience I've been through
by HatThiefShipper
Summary: Here I take what I believe is the best Pokémon of all time "Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit" and tell the story from Emolga's POV. I JUST LOVE THIS EPISODE SO MUCH! If you've never seen this episode before I highly reccomend you watch it, IT IS AMAZING! Also, I personally HATE Team Rocket, and I bash on them a lot in this story, so if you like them, this story's not for you.


**One-shot where I take my absolute favorite Pokémon episode ever and put it in the POV of my absolute favorite Pokémon ever. **

My friends and I were eating our lunch together on one of the many Declore Islands while the cruise ship we were taking to the Kanto Region had been docked. As usual, Oshawott was being rude to Pignite by eating all Pignite's food without any regret for his actions. As usual, Pignite got really angry, and this time he kicked Oshawott in his face making Oshawott fall over, AND AS HE FELL OVER HE SPILLED MY FOOD ALL OVER THE GROUND! I WAS SO MAD AT HIM! I shocked him with Discharge because of how angry I was with him.

After I did that my trainer Iris scolded me, "Hey, you shouldn't use Discharge like that!"

I knew she was right, but I was still so mad I didn't even care, and I just turned my head and huffed in anger. I decided to eat the rest of my alone so I sat on a rock away from the others, and then Ash's Scraggy came along, and he must've noticed I wasn't happy, yet he still tried to talk to me, but I wasn't in the mood to talk at all, so I just turned around and ignore him as I continued eating. Now Scraggy became angry with me for ignoring him and he attempted to use Headbutt on me, but I dodged, and once again, MY FOOD SPILLED ALL OVER THE GROUND! NOW I WAS EVEN MORE FURIOUS THAN EVER! I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I shocked Scraggy with Discharge.

Of course, Iris came along and scolded me, "Emolga, I told you before, you shouldn't use Discharge like that!"

I was still fuming so once again I turned my head and let out a huff.

* * *

Later on, I was playing with my best friend Axew, chasing him around as we both giggled happily while Ash Snivy (who I could care less about) was sitting on a rock watching.

Iris came along and instructed me, "Emolga, please make sure Axew doesn't get hurt, okay?"

I gave her my word that I would keep the Tusk Pokémon safe from harm. A little while later Axew and I continued playing and Axew was standing under a tree calling out to me, but just then a Galvantula came down from tree and hit Axew with an Electro Ball. I tried to defend Axew from the EleSpider Pokémon, but a wind knocked me into Axew and he began rolling down a hill and hit his head on the side of the rock Snivy was sitting on. Poor Axew began crying his eyes out and then Iris, Ash, and Cilan rushed to his side.

Iris picked him up and panicked as she questioned, "Axew, are you alright!?"

Cilan stated, "We need to take care of this bump."

When Cilan touched the bump on Axew's head, Axew winced in pain as electric sparks formed around his body.

Iris falsely accused ME of hurting him, and she scolded me, "Emolga, didn't I tell you not to use Discharge on our friends? And you were supposed to look after Axew, too!"

I tried my best to explain to Iris that what happened to Axew wasn't my fault, I'd never even THINK about trying to hurt him, but I wasn't able to explain to Iris what happened because of Snivy who SLAPPED ME WITH VINE WHIP! WHAT THE HECK IS HER PROBLEM!? I DIDN'T HURT AXEW, SNIVY KNEW THAT, YET SHE STILL WOULDN'T ME EXPLAIN!

Iris demanded to me, "EMOLGA APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!"

I had enough, and if Iris wasn't going to listen to me then why should I try to explain. I couldn't believe that just because I shocked Ash's Oshawott and Scraggy with Discharge when they made me mad, the one time I DON'T shock someone, IRIS WON'T EVEN LISTEN TO ME! I cried and then flew away in anger.

* * *

I was still flying and I was still extremely angry when all of a sudden the wind blew hard and I lost my balance, and when I fell I landed right in front of Team Rocket. I then got up and playfully kicked a rock. Team Rocket is so gullible and they'll fall for pretty much, ANYTHING! **I MEAN, THESE THREE ARE COMPLETE AND TOTAL IDIOTS! ****ß**** (My opinion of Team Rocket, anyone else agree?)**

Meowth questioned, "You wanna battle?" He then commented, "I think somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed."

Jessie declared angrily, "Emolga wants to rumble, let's rumble."

I first went up against James' Yamask and Jessie's Woobat which had both been easy for me to defeat because first I used Attract, which worked since Woobat and Yamask were both male, and then I used a combination of Discharge and Hidden Power to take them down while they were under the infatuation due to my Attract. Next, I battled James' Amoongus and Jessie's Frillish. This time, I wouldn't be able to use Attract since Frillish was female, although Amoongus was most likely male, but it wasn't a problem because I just used the same Discharge and Hidden Power combo I used while battling Woobat and Yamask and I successfully defated Frillish and Amoongus just as easily.

Just then the trio came up to me and Jessie complimented, "Emolga you're such a brave and strong Pokémon."

I nodded in response because, although these three are idiots, they SOMETIMES get it right, and that just so happened to be one of those times.

Jessie then mentioned, "I think you should join Team Rocket. With your brains and my gorgeous looks we'd make an excellent team."

Meowth further informed me, "Act now and you'll get three square meals a day along with all the naps you wanna take any time you wanna take 'em. We'll even throw in a 'Rocket retirement plan'."

James questioned Meowth, "We have those?"

Meowth responded to James, "Last time I checked."

Jessie questioned me, "So, what do you say?"

In my imagination I joined Team Rocket, popping up at the end of their motto, and then I imagined Iris crying as she shouted, "EMOLGA HOW COULD YOU!?"

I let out a mischievous chuckle and told those three brainless chumps I'd be happy to join them.

* * *

Later on Team Rocket and I showed up interrupting Iris and the others. There was a giant cloud of smoke and Ash questioned, "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

**Team Rocket motto**

Jessie: The sound of trouble, you'd best prepare.

James: With additional backup you'd better beware.

Emolga: Emol!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Emolga: Emolga!

Jessie: It's Jessie!

James: And James!

Emolga: Emolga!

Jessie: Team Rocket plus one blast off at the speed of light.

James: Prepare for what I can only call a feisty fusion fight.

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

Emolga: Emol!

**End of motto**

Iris looked baffled as she questioned me, "Emolga!? WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING WITH TEAM ROCKET!?"

I turned away from Iris, not wanting to take her not even a little because she probably wouldn't even listen to me anyway.

Jessie informed them, "Emolga got wise and decided to ditch you twerps!"

Meowth mentioned, "We're talkin' strength, talent, and great taste!"

Iris questioned me, "YOU'RE A PART OF TEAM ROCKET!?"

Ash stated, "That can't be right."

Cilan pleaded with me, "Oh, Emolga, why?"

Snivy and Axew both tried to convince me otherwise, but they couldn't, or at least I let them believe they couldn't. Just then, SNIVY ATTACKED ME AGAIN! OH SHE WAS GONNA FEEL MY WRATH THEN! The whole event soon turned into an all out cat-fight between Snivy and I. At one point, I tried to use Hidden Power on Snivy but she deflected the Move with a Leaf Blade. Snivy and I then began yelling at each other, but I don't want to repeat anything we said. **ß**** (neither did Meowth in the episode, and there was probably a good reason, like they were probably calling each other names that aren't appropriate for a children's show.) **Just then an angry Exploud jumped out of nowhere and began attacking us, and Iris and the others ran in a different direction, and while there was smoke preventing them from seeing, I took Axew away, of course I was stopped by Snivy WHO SLAPPED ME WITH VINE WHIP ONCE AGAIN! OH MY GOSH I HATE HER SO MUCH! **ß**** (those two really do hate each other in the show, and they're different in some ways, but yet in some ways their the same, so I don't understand why they can't just focus on what they have in common and TRY to get along with each other.)**

* * *

Later on after Team Rocket and I got away from the Exploud, Axew was with me and he begged me to go back to Iris with him, but I refused even though I was planning on going back to Iris eventually. When I told Axew I wasn't going back with him, his eyes grew large and he began crying. I couldn't stand to see him so sad, so I informed him of my plan to get back on Iris' good-side; although I was unaware Meowth had been a little bit Ash's Charizard and iris' Dragonite located where Axew and I were, and Iris and the others followed them.

I prepared to put on my big show, and was about start when Iris informed me, "Emolga, I'm so sorry! Now I understand you were only trying to help Axew out."

Now that Iris understood I was ready do ditch the **REAL **twerpish losers and go back with my trainer and Axew. Just then a cage was lowered and Axew and I got trapped inside a cage with the same angry Exploud from before. Exploud kept on attacking me, although it was really trying to attack Axew while I protected him from it, and at one point Exploud took Axew and dropped him in its mouth, and I was **HORRIFIED**! TO THINK ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS HAD JUST BEEN EATEN BY AN EXPLOUD!? I attacked Exploud left and right, although my attacks did nothing, and then all of a sudden I saw Axew's Dragon Rage shooting from out of Exploud's mouth, and then Axew jumped out and Iris and I both let out sighs of relief. Later on, after my friends and I defeated the three dopes known as Team Rocket, Iris once again apologized me by telling me, "Emolga, I had the facts all wrong, and I'm really sorry."

I knew that Iris meant every word and I forgave her, and then Snivy apologized to me as well, and whether she meant it or not, I accepted her apology as well and I giggled as I happily began playing with Axew once more.

* * *

**There you go, most of the episode "Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit" told in Emolga's POV.**


End file.
